mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Crystal Palace
Bowser's Crystal Palace 'is the final required area in the game and is Bowser's third stronghold in the game. This level contains 6 stars. 'Path to Bowser Mario must traverse through three pathways to get to Bowser or can take a shortcut in the second path. Both way require Mario to first traverse some lava platforms, jump from trees and boxes down the right path in order to obtain a shell to access the left path, the entrance of which is covered in quicksand. After using the Heave-Hos to get higher Mario must perform multiple wallkicks in a row or he can turn around and longjump to the pipe to Bowser. In a hole below the pipe is a Wing Cap which can help getting the other stars. Going the long way Mario must jump up slopes to reach the Bob-omb buddy to open the cannon. Once in the cannon Mario must shoot through to the third pathway and traverse the thin path to Bowser. Levels All star names are fan-made and are not official. 'Star 1: Across the Thin Path' When Mario reaches the switch at the end of the right path there is a hidden passageway hidden behind some walljumps. Longjump past the doorway to the walls and wallkick up to the ledge. Mario must traverse to the thin path and carefully make his way to the star. Mario can also use the hidden Wing Cap to get this star easily. 'Star 2: Wallkick Above the Button' When Mario activates the button he must jump across the boxes, past the red coin to the platform with coins on it. From here he can long jump over to the opposite wall and wallkick up to the star. Mario can also use the hidden Wing Cap 'Star 3: The Very Thin Dark Matter Path' After shooting with the cannon and getting close to the pipe at the end of the right path, Mario can head to the left instead and cross a very thin path to another star. Mario can also use the hidden Wing Cap. 'Star 4: Hidden Above the Start' Mario must use the hidden wing cap to fly back to the start and grab the star in a small alcove. Mario can also jump into a very small hole where lava falls to get this star. 'Star 5: Above the Devious Wallkicks' After the multiple walljumps Mario must jump to a platform that allows him to wallkick up to the star. Unfortunately invisible walls make this difficult and a longjump will not work. A triple jump dive gets over the invisible wall, however. 'Star 6: 16 Red Coins' 1-2: Platforms on the lower part of the fire area. 3-4: In the tree-jumping room 5: On the third disappearing block 6: At the end of the disappearing blocks 7-8: In the upper part of the fire area. 9: In the right part of the quicksand area. 10: In an alcove on the left part of the quicksand area. 11-12: In the Heave-Ho area 13: Past the Devious Wallkicks 14: Above the doorway to the slopes 15: In the middle of the slopes 16: Behind a slope at the top Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location